General Manager Mode- Maple Leafs
Roster #19 Joffrey Lupul #81 Phil Kessel #43 Nazem Kadri #63 Dave Bolland #26 Tyler Johnson #7 TJ Brodie #34 James Reimer #15 Andrej Sustr #23 Lee Stempiniak #22 Roman Horak #21 James Van Riemsdyk #12 Mason Raymond #8 Joe Morrow #16 Carter Ashton #2 Jesse Blacker #79 Darren Helm #4 Cody Franson #51 Jake Gardiner #91 Ryan Johansen #45 Anders Nilsson #35 Steve Mason Latest Information Toronto trades Dion Phaneuf and a 1st round pick to Columbus for Jack Johnson, Ryan Johansen, a 2nd round pick and a 3rd round pick Toronto trades John-Michael Liles to Anaheim for Teemu Selanne WON THE STANLEY CUP! Phil Kessel won 4 different trophies including the Maurice Richard James Riemer won a trophy Teemu Selanne released Paul Ranger sent down Korbianian Holzer called up Richard Bachman signed Mark Fraser released Jay McClement released Morgan Rielly called up TJ Brennan called up MacIntyre and Bachman traded to Flyers for Steve Mason and Eddie Lack(and yes it actually happened) Bobby Sanguinetti signed Scott Clemensson signed Traded Nikolai Kulemin to Calgary for Ronan Horak (The reason to why I did that is because Nikolai Kulemin dropped his overall to 82, plus he wasn't getting points or do anything for us!) Toronto trades Jonathan Bernier and a 1st round pick to NY Islanders for Griffin Reinhart and a draft pick Went on a 19 game winning streak! I HOLD THE RECORD! Signed Matt Lashoff Martin Biron signed Tyler Bozak and Tyler Biggs traded to Dallas for Erik Cole and Chiasson Martin Biron retired Scott Clemensson retired Bobby Sanguinetti released Eddie Lack released And a lot of other stuff like Stajan back on the team Tyler Johnson on team Year 4 done WON THE STANLEY CUP MANY TROPHIES WON! Morgan Rielly got to 92 overall but was released due to money Jonas Gustavvson signed Erik Cole retires Alex Chiasson traded to UNKNOWN for draft picks Joe Morrow called up Max Reinhart sent down Jesse Blacker called up Lee Stempiniak signed Brad Ross signed Others signed or released From the start of when I had them, people who have really changed their overall Jake Gardiner 81-87 Morgan Rielly 74-92 Tyler Johnson 75-83 Carter Ashton 72-86 Frazer McLaren 73-78 Matt Finn(AHL SCRATCH) 62-71 Griffin Reinhart 65-75 Connor Murphy 65-75 Korbinian Holzer 74 or 75-79/80 Eddie Lack (Before leaving) 77-84 Steve Mason (Weird times) 79-85 When I got him, he had a overall of 79 before shooting right up Bobby Sanguinetti (Before leaving) 76-84 Anders Nilsson 76-80 Ryan Johansen 80-87 James Riemer 82-85 Darren Helm 84-82/83 James van Riemsdyk 84-86 Cody Franson 83-86, 83-84, 83-85 Matt Stajan 81-79 Point Leaders Goals: James van Riemsdyk with 30 Assists: Nazem Kadri Points: Nazem Kadri PIMS: TBA Hits: TBA Wins: TBA +/-: TBA Lineups (Number beside name of player indicates their overall) 1st Forward Line: RW Phil Kessel 89 C Nazem Kadri 87 LW Joffrey Lupul 88 2nd Forward Line: RW Carter Ashton 86 C Ryan Johansen 87 LW James Van Riemsdyk 86 3rd Forward Line: RW Tyler Johnson 83 C Dave Bolland 83 LW Darren Helm 83 4th Forward Line: RW Roman Horak 81 C Mason Raymond 80 LW Lee Stempiniak 81 1st Defence Line: LD Jake Gardiner 87 RD Cody Franson 85 2nd Defence Line: LD TJ Brodie 83 RD Andrej Sustr 80 3rd Defence Line: LD Jesse Blacker 80 RD Joe Morrow 79 Goalies: Starter: James Riemer 85 Starter: Steve Mason 85 Back-up: Anders Nilsson 80 Captain: Phil Kessel Assistant Captain: Joffrey Lupul Assistant Captain: Ryan Johansen Checking Players I mean this by playing, not actually Best Player: Phil Kessel Worst Player: TBA Best Goalie: Steve Mason AHL Roster The number beside indicates their overall Paul Ranger 78 Korbinian Holzer 79 Matt Stajan 79 Max Reinhart 79 Frazer McLaren 78 Griffin Reinhart 75 Stuart Percy 75 Connor Murphy 75 Jared Staal 73 Josh Leivo 75 Stefan Legein 72 Simon Gysbers 73 Christopher Gibson 69 Jonas Gustavvson 75 Sean Monahan 78 J. Groleau 76 Brad Ross 76 TBA 77 Jay Harrison 76 TBA Plan I plan on having many brothers and relations Reinhart Brothers- 2/3 Sam still needed Russell Brothers- 0/2 Ryan and Kris needed The McGuinns- 0/2 Tye and Jamie needed Kessel and Moss Cousins- 1/2 David Moss still needed The Nashs- 0/2 Riley and Brendan still needed van Riemsdyk and Wilson Besties- 1/2 Wilson still needed IMPORTANT! LOOK AT!